binweevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weevil of the Week
Weevil of the Week is a competition on Bin Weevils. General information Replacement It could have replaced the Big Bug Competition and King of the Bin. Date of creation Weevil of the Week started in early October in 2014. Since that time, players have been chosen every week to be the Weevil of the Week. Amount of winners There have been 53 winners altogether since its creation (including double and triple Weevil of the Week). Reward The reward for winning the competition is attaining a Weevil of the Week trophy nest item and being supersized for a week (and supershrunk for Weevil X of the Week). Trophy The trophy has a large gold 'W' at the top, the first part of the 'W' sticking out more than the other part. Below the 'W', there are small stars next to each other. Under that is a ribbon saying 'of the week', and then some stands. Supersized Winners are supersized to the size of Big Weevil. Supershrunk Winners of Weevil X of the Week were supershrunk. Entry Weevil of the Week can be won as single, or it can be won as double. Single Weevil of the Week To enter for the Single Weevil of the Week, you need to answer the questions: where your favorite Bin hangout is and why, your favorite color and why, favorite thing to do in the Bin, and why you think you should be Weevil of the Week. This has since changed back in 2018. You will now only be able to win Weevil of the Week by completing tasks and playing games on Weevil World. These tasks and games do not apply to Bin Weevils. On Weevil World if you win, you will win a crown for a week. You will be supersized and given a trophy on Bin Weevils. Double Weevil of the Week December In December, you needed to pick three questions to answer of the questions: where your favorite Bin hangout is and why, your favorite color and why, favorite thing to do in the Bin, and answer a fourth one: why you should be Weevil of the Week. You could not pick a Bin buddy at this time; two random players were selected. Summer 2015 Entries for the Double Weevil of the Week are similar to entries for the Single Weevil of the Week - your username is required and answers to the questions: favorite color, favorite place, favorite food, favorite Bin Weevils ''character, favorite things to do in the Bin (explanations why are not needed for these questions), and why you should be Weevil of the Week. You also need to nominate a Bin buddy, and explain why you think they should be Weevil of the Week with you. Triple Weevil of the Week In December 2014, there was a triple Weevil of the Week as a holiday special, and the entry rules still applied. Weevil X of the Week Weevil of the Week was taken over by the WEB and shrunk players instead of the usual prize - supersizing players. The entry rules still applied, and this was Single Weevil of the Week. History Weevil of the Week started off as Single Weevil of the Week throughout October to November. Double Weevil of the Week was first introduced in December. Single Weevil of the Week was then brought back in January. In summer 2015 (July and August), Double Weevil of the Week continues. List of winners Archives Weevil of the Week archies can be found on the ''Bin Weevils blog on the right-hand side menu, under "Videos" and above "Rewards". Gallery Weevils-supersizedmiddle.PNG|In the middle, there is a super-sized weevil that won Weevil of the Week. This shows the comparison between a normal weevil and a super-sized weevil. Category:Bin Weevils Category:Competitions